DokuWiki
| operating_system = Cross-platform | language= Multilingual (40) | genre = Wiki | license = GPL 2 | website = wiki.splitbrain.org }} DokuWiki is wiki software aimed at small companies’ documentation needs. DokuWiki is licensed under GPL 2 and written in the programming language PHP. It works on plain text files and thus needs no database. Its syntax is similar to the one used by MediaWiki and makes sure the data files remain readable outside the wiki. History DokuWikiHistory discussion on official DokuWiki developer mailinglist was created by Andreas Göhr in June 2004. In July the first official release was published on Freshmeat freshmeat.net: Project details for DokuWiki. A big step in the development was the re-design of the parser and the renderer in January 2005. The new design was a big performance improvement and made DokuWiki usable for bigger documentation projects. It also prepared DokuWiki for an introduction of a generic plugin interface which simplified the development and maintenance of add-ons. A push of the level of awareness was the introduction of DokuWiki in the Linux distributions Debian in April and Gentoo Linux in July 2005. It is currently one of the most popular wiki engines in use. Google trend history comparison Main features official DokuWiki feature page ; Revision control : DokuWiki stores all versions of each wiki page, allowing the user to compare the current version with any older version. The difference engine is the same as that used in MediaWiki. Parallel editing of one page by multiple users is prevented by a locking mechanism. ; Access control : Access control can be handled by a user manager which allows users and groups of users to be defined, and an access control list where an admin user can define permissions on page and namespace level. ; Plugins : DokuWiki has a generic plugin interface which simplifies the process of writing and maintaining plugins. There are over 300 plugins available. These can be easily integrated and managed by an admin user with the help of the plugin manager. ; Templates : The appearance of the wiki can be defined by a template. There are already various templates provided by the development community. ; Internationalization and localization : DokuWiki supports Unicode (UTF-8), so languages such as Chinese, Thai, and Hebrew can be displayed. DokuWiki can be configured in about 40 languages. ; Caching : DokuWiki stores the rendered output of parsed wiki pages to reduce server load. ; Full text search : DokuWiki has an integrated indexed search with which a user can search for keywords on the wiki. Other features can be found on the feature list on the homepage. See also * Wiki * Wiki software * Comparison of wiki software * Wiki farm External links Official documentation * DokuWiki homepage * Dokuwiki forums * Dokuwiki IRC log * DokuWiki on WikiMatrix, a website for comparing wiki software * Webpage of DokuWiki on Freshmeat Sources Articles about DokuWiki * DokuWiki plugin development introduction on Linux.com Category:Free wiki software Category:Wikis de:DokuWiki el:DokuWiki es:DokuWiki eo:DokuWiki fr:DokuWiki it:DokuWiki mg:DokuWiki pl:DokuWiki pt:DokuWiki ru:DokuWiki sr:DokuWiki tr:DokuWiki zh:DokuWiki